Some composite parts are constructed using manual layup of material plies. The manual laying up and compression of parts is time consuming and labor intensive. Some composite parts are constructed using one or more multi-axis layup dispenser heads that dispense small strips of material and automatically wipe and/or compress in the same direction as the strips of material are laid down. In some cases, a grip can be constructed by manually placing layers of material on a tool that has an outer portion that has a substantially similar shape to the inner portion of the grip. Once the layers of material are placed on the tool, the composite can be cured with heat and pressure. Once cured, a final grip shape can be machined out of the cured composite material. Creating a grip by manually placing the layers of material on the tool and manually compressing and/or wiping the layers of material is time consuming and prone to human error.